


Gonna Catch You, Like A Space Boy

by fatassstarscream, Robotwithashotgun



Category: Initial D, Transformers - All Media Types, 湾岸MIDNIGHT | Wangan Midnight
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takumi gets a gun and a cell phone, please help how do i tag, set in first stage time so its 1998, shingo dies again, the trueno is a transformer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatassstarscream/pseuds/fatassstarscream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotwithashotgun/pseuds/Robotwithashotgun
Summary: What if the cars in Initial D were Transformers? And what if one of them was a complete moron? This is what happens.Trueno - Is completely out of wackTakumi - Wants to go homeMaki - Is gonna see some gay shitTatsuya - Is pretty sure hes drugged on a hospital bed
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Trueno (Character)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. The New Downhill Legend

**Author's Note:**

> thanks fatassstarscream for finally getting around to writing this
> 
> (hahaha i think you mean getting around to making *you* write this)

The 86 was dirty.

That last race against Kenta Nakamura got dirt all over the sides and bottom. I'd better clean it off before it cakes on, Dad wouldn't like it.

I hauled bucket and sponge from the cleaning closet and got to work, running the soapy sponge down the hood and around the lights, pulling the dirt and grime off and making it shiny. Placing the sponge back in the water and moving to the sides, I brushed over the text on the side. It's kinda amazing that I am somehow the best drifter in Gunma, and 3 months ago I didn't even know what car I was driving. All I knew was that I had to drive as fast as possible to the resort near lake Akina that buys it. If it lost its temperature by the time I got there, the tofu is ruined. If I turned too hard then it spills. If I turn too slow then I lose the temperature.

Drifting is the only way to get it there in time. I moved to the back to wash the trunk and plate, then finally to the windows. Done. Here it was. The legendary 86 looking clean and spiffy. Ready to race down Akina mountain against the fastest of racers. All piloted by an 18 year old who's been drifting since he was in 5th grade. There's no one else who can really say thats them.

I might as well go in for the night, it's getting dark, and there’s no homework over the weekend.

\---

It's 3 am. I haven't slept at all, it's Sunday but it still feels like Saturday. In one hour I have to deliver some tofu. It’s winter now so it's gonna be cold the whole drive... Should I get up anyways and eat something then get the car heated up?

_On, off, on, off,_

Went the digital clock's second dots. Staring is not gonna make time go by faster.

_On, off, on, off._

I'm going to eat. I pulled the blanket off, grabbed a t-shirt and pants and slipped them on. None of the lights were on downstairs. The fridge held a bento box that I was going to have for lunch today, but it'll do. There was a newspaper near the phone. I skimmed through it as I ate the sashimi, nothing really interesting as it was from a few days ago. A list of cars being sold here, recent events like a paintball arena catching fire, the race between-

The race between me and Kenta Nakamura.

This is from yesterday. Not only that but it lists that there was a race, but that it was the race I was in, and it lists our names. Someone at the race reported this. I never expected to see my name in a newspaper. The box was finished anyways and the clock said 3:37, I might as well start and stop the car a few times to get it warmed up.

I fetched my jacket from the closet and put on my shoes, grabbed the keys near where I got the newspaper, and set off outside. It was -1 Celsius outside, and there wasn't any snow, but it was soon to come. The Trueno sat where I had left it, right next to the store. There was a package on the windshield. I picked it up.

It was marked "TAKUMI" in super messy kanji and felt heavy. I ripped the top open. Inside was 3 things; what looked like a replica pistol, a small but odd looking laptop with no keyboard part, and a sheet of paper. There was more messy writing on the paper. I tried to read it.

"DEAR TAKUMI  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THAT YOUVE DONE  
I ENJOYED IT ALL  
PLEASE TAKE THESE  
ITS THE LEAST I CAN DO  
LIST OF ITEMS"

The rest was in English and I couldn't read it, but the second item said "9mm" and "pistol" so this replica might not actually be a replica. I picked it back up and looked at it, pulling the slide back. There was no ammo inside, but this looked pretty real, which is likely a problem. This is illegal. Where the hell do I put this? I didn't want to stand in the cold anymore, I opened up the driver door, started the car, and got in. The pistol went under the passenger seat. I don’t think anyone would find it there looking for like a pen in here.

The second item looked like a computer, but not one I've seen anywhere. It was big, thin, and most of all, had a giant glass screen. If this has a huge screen like that, then it's like a laptop, but there's no keyboard so it can't be. There's 4 buttons on the side; one with a power icon, a plus and minus, and a camera. I pressed the power button. The screen instantly powered on and blinded me with a time and date readout and more text at the bottom. I tapped it, and surprisingly it responded. A screen you can touch to interact with? Text filled the screen.

"Please select the most convenient size of device to continue setup."

Setup? Size? What? I pressed the "default" option and the whole device shrunk down with mechanical noises and fell into my lap. What in the name of hell is this, and how can it do that? I picked it back up, it was asking if this size is convenient. For what? My pocket? I could shove this in my pants and resize it later to the size of a TV! There was a button that said next. I decided to continue.

\---

This... thing, is so useful. An entire PC in my pocket and the specs are higher than a top of the line PC you can buy for 500,000 yen and it still has more to show. Calling? With a contact list with photos and multiple numbers. Texting? With images and videos and a high resolution camera on the back and front to send photos? This thing is out of this world, it doesn't seem real at all. I've looked everywhere online with this thing and I can't find a single mention of anything like this. The clock in the corner says 4:17, Dad is probably awake and getting ready to load the car with tofu. I put the computer in my pocket and got out. Dad was just opening the door with a crate of tofu and looked at me. I stopped. He stopped.

"What are you doing up this early? You don't even look tired."

"I couldn't sleep all night, I found a package on the front of the car."

He laid the box next to the back of the Trueno and opened the hatch.

"There was a computer inside and a note thanking me for something." I decided not to mention the gun.

"Really now?" He closed the trunk. "What do you think it was for?"

"I don't know, I can't remember doing anything for someone recently."

"Well, then I guess you'll never know."

I got back in the car as he went back inside and came back out with a paper cup.

"More than usual, so practice your skill tonight."

And with that he left back inside. The radio display was flashing on and off. Huh?

_Ready to go?_

The engine revved up.

My foot wasn’t on the throttle.


	2. The Second Downhill Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was not supposed to take this long
> 
> it was not supposed to take this long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long

How the hell is this car going so fast now? It takes on corners so easily I have to swing the back of the car before I enter.

_ssssccccCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEeeeeee..._

I'm barely losing any speed, 180 kmh around a corner does not sound safe yet this traction, whats going on?

_I HAVE NO FEAR, AND I JUST WANNA TAKE CONTROL_

The radio keeps displaying lyrics to this music...

_MAKE ME STRONGER, RACE IT'S SO LONGER_

Is it telling my something? Is it alive? The cup hasn't spilled, so this thing knows that I can't ruin the tofu. What's happening?

_SPEEDY RUNNER, CRAZY DRIVER, FEEL THE PASSION YOU GOT INSIDE_

We're getting close to the resort, I need to slow down before they see me drive down down there at- 240 KMH?!

_I HAVE NO FEAR, WHY, YOU RUN AWAY WITH ALL YOUR FANTASIES_

Holy crap I need to slow down, I need to slow down.

_ssSCCCRRRREEEEEEEeeeeeee..._

That's the final corner! I can hear the engine maxing out, there is no way this thing is meant to handle that.

_FEEL THE PASSION YOU GOT INSIDE_

I rolled to a stop. Engine still on, the song was over, whatever it was. It's only 4:41 AM, I still have about 4 minutes before they expect me to come and deliver. I stopped the engine and hopped out. The outside was cold, but I liked it at this moment. Quite literally cooling me down. I don't know how the 86 was so fast, I don't remember dad getting it tuned up or anything. Even then, so have that ability to corner that fast and stably? It doesn't feel real at all.

I sat down on the ground in front of the 86. 13-954, the plate number, now it's 69-420. What? It's back to normal... Am I seeing things? I feel tired, I lie down on the snow covered road near the resort's loading bay. The ground was cold. Comfortable even, amidst everything. Nothing to see but the black sky and trees above. Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

So if theres supposed to be nothing, why do I hear a running engine? I shove myself back up to see the 86 on, with no keys...

"What the- Hey! Who's in my car?" I call out. The car's engine dies down and the lights blink out.

The outer panels of the car split apart and outwards, shifting into sectioned off plates, moving sideways in a clockwork of structures into something almost... recognizable? An almost human shape, and it was walking towards me...

"I wanna go and slow down..." They started gently humming, "Love forever like a dream I'll never get..." I had to scoot back to the edge of the parking space, "I wanna open the door..." I hit a stop, a guardrail, "And I sit on the floor..." They squatted down and met my face, a black and silver robotic face like from a movie only better

"Cause I'm waiting for you..." They finally stopped, right over me with both a smug, nervous, and excited look on their face.

"Uhhh, what, the hell?"

"Hey~" They replied in a singsong voice.

"Please never do that again."

"Don't expect it, I never say stuff like that unless I'm being sarcastic." They stood up and clapped their hands, "Well, now, Let's introduce ourselves. I am Trueno, a member of the Decepticon forces from Cybertron, who were formed to put down the functionist council. Now, how about you?"

Talk about information overload, "Uh, I am Takumi, Fujiwara. I work for my dad in his tofu shop. That's about it."

"Well, I guess you're not really the type for hyping yourself up. Anyways, what do you think? About the drive down here?"

"Way too damn fast, I mean, isn't your engine only like 150 horse power?" He came back over and pulled me up by my armpits, "Wh- Hey!" Then proceeded to set me back on my feet.

"Outta the dirt, come on. Now, there is a simple explanation to that," He started to walk back to the tofu now set on the ground? "However," He twisted himself around, feet forwards, torso bent, "It's a bit complicated." He picked up the crate of tofu.

"Didn't you just say simple?"

"Yes, but I think I can make it somewhat easy to say. I'm certain it's because my engine runs on energon and therefore is about 219 percent more efficient? about, plus your dad upgraded me a few times so its definitely over 320 power."

"That still doesn't seem like much compared to someone like Takahashi." Trueno set the crate at the loading bay door and knocked 3 times.

"Eh, give or take a few hundred, maybe I'm at 620 power."

"Even then, power isn't everything..."

"Yup, good thing you're the one at my wheel, now get to the door so it doesn't seem weird." They transformed back into the 86. I made my way up and a worker opened the door.

"Hey Fujiwara, you're a bit early."

"I've been up since this same time yesterday, went touge racing on a wet course, and I found a package on my car, I'm not exactly going to sleep any time soon."

"That... sounds like hell, welp, see you tomorrow morning, hope you get some sleep tonight."

"Yeah, hopefully." The worker took the tofu and closed the door.

The 86 was sitting where it once was... not a robot and not talking... am I going crazy?

"Ya gettin in or you wanna freeze? I got mtn dew." Nope, not going crazy, good.

"That's not exactly something to drink when it's cold." I got back in the driver seat.

"Yeah well I don't got hot chocolate so you're getting mtn dew, reach to the left of your gun." I did and there it was, the mtn dew that wasn't there half an hour before, ice cold...

"How..."

"Don't, ask, I can explain later, now lets go somewhere else, and now I can show off my moves! I don't have to hold back now!"

"Hey what!?"

"I was barely using my engine there, now how bout I show you something a friend showed me?"

The engine redlined past the maxium number as Trueno sped off to the nearest freeway, from what it looked like.

"HEY WAIT, WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

"The biggest seaside route in Japan, where I can really show off my moves!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I HAVE WORK, MY FRIENDS WILL WORRY!!!"

"It's Saturday morning, who cares? Plus you can brag when were back, let's go meet Skyline for a second!"

"WHO'S SKYLINE!?"


	3. Maximum Acceleration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic had a completely different story idea, but I've been watching a lot of WMMT so congratulations, you now get 3 crossovers.
> 
> this chapter is dialogue heavy, and the rest probably will be too, everything is so tiring, i cant exactly think of what to explain.

"C1 off of E17."

"Those aren't even close."

"Yes I know that, the end of E17 is C3, then we turn onto 5, which brings us to the C1."

"Do you even know the proper names for these?"

"I know the C1 loop is called the C1 loop, and thats about it."

"... You didn't explain who Skyline is."

"You know Nakazato correct? He drives a Skyline. BNR32 I think? But it's not him, this one is different, a 33, it's white, no wing."

"Do you have any idea how little that narrows it down."

"The HUD just says Reina, look at the screen in my windshield once I tell you."

He's been driving for at least 2 hours now, at 3 times the speed limit, passing toll booths. God I hope he can just hide the license plate like he hid the fact that HE'S A GIANT GUNDAM.

"We're coming onto the C1, I see someone to the side."

"Who? That doesn't exactly look like a white BNR33."

"Nope, but they are just as fast."

/A Trueno? They must have put a lot into that if they think they can go on the Wangan with that slow engine./

"Don't worry, I've got at least 780 in this, You with anyone else?"

/Daijiro? You got a new car? Why would you put that much into a car that weak?/

"It was actually kinda easy, I can still go back to the 924 if I want to."

We're going really fast now, I hear the engine practically straining, turbo says 2.0 and tachometer at 8000!

"Hey, how much longer do you want to drive out here?!"

/You've got someone with you?/

"Yeah, the owner of this Trueno. Why? This is amazing!"

"I've never driven at this speed before! I know how to drift! Not avoid civilian traffic!"

/Dai, look! Blackbird is coming up behind you!/

"And here I was thinking I could just meet up with Reina..."

/I haven't seen Z tonight./

What is even happening...

/I just wanted to go for a joyride, I did not expect to see an old racer return and the fastest emerge!/

"Who the hell is Blackbird?"

"The black 911 behind us idiot! Why else is he called the Blackbird?"

"Well who knows? maybe it's a really deep purple."

/In a technical standpoint, a lot of black dye is actually just super concentrated green, at least that's what I learned in cooking./

"Maki, Tatsuya, we're coming close to the Daiba Upward, can we pull off to the peir? I want to ask something in person."

/Sure, lets hope police don't catch us./

/... /

"Tatsuya?"

/... Okay./

\---

The Lancer and Porsche parked next to us near the warehouse. Maki, I'm pretty sure, got out and knocked on the hood.

"Dai, you in there?" The screen flashed.

/Ok, you get out, explain who you are, then I'll transform and explain further./

"Wait what?" I whisper back.

/Don't worry, just-/

"It's certainly an old car, doesn't look as old as Akio's Z though."

I step out. "Hey..."

"You own the Trueno?" Maki asks.

"Yeah, I've never done this type of racing before."

"Well if you were driving just now you were doing pretty damn well."

"I wasn't the one driving then, it was him."

"Dai? Where'd he go off to then? I didn't see anyone else get out."

"Yeah I dont exactly get out of myself..." Trueno responds.

"What the-!" Tatsuya and Maki both shout as Trueno transforms back into his robot form, standing tall.

"Yeah that's why I switched cars, I can just scan a new one and shift over."

"What kinda sci-fi crap did I watch before going to sleep last night?" Maki wonders.

"You are one amazing piece of machinery..." Tatsuya drifts off.

"So, if you're name isnt Daijiro, what is it?"

"Trueno." Wait, did Maki say he was a Porsche at some point?

"Wait, if you were a Porsche, why is your name Trueno?"

"Complete chance, my creators and city had a knack for a different style of naming."

Maki pipes back up, "So lemme guess, you're some sorta alien? Do you know someone named Lancer or Evo?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Lancer moved to the other side of the planet, Praxus, and trained to be a cop there, he joined the Autobots and died when the Autobots were so poorly managed they shot down 2 of their own ships."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tatsuya replies.

"Don't be, he was an aft and was abusive to all of his friends and conjux."

"Ok whatever, change the topic." I told him.

"I hope Evo isn't that bad." Tatsuya replied.

"Evo was my teacher in my first year of school. He was arrested for giving me this Beretta 21. Oh I still have it!" He pulled out a comically large handgun. "Super small pocket pistol, I loved it."

"Okay okay! Enough with whatever is happening!" I shout and look back at Trueno, "What is it you wanted to do?"

Trueno put the gun away, "Ah yes, that, would you two be interested in coming with me to the United States? I've been called by our faction leader to report back, and maybe you three can help end the war we've been stuck in."

"Excuse me, war?" Tatsuya asks, "What kind of war are you talking about?"

"The war between the Autobots and Decepticons that's been going on for a couple million years, killed a lot, I figured that because racing like this is so amazing, maybe we can figure out how to make our two sides stop fighting."

"And you expect to do this, with, Wangan racing."

"Yes."

"A war, that has lasted longer than the maximum theoretical human existence, and killed who knows how many."

"Yes."

"And you expect to stop it, with racing."

"I have an advantage over both sides, just by myself."

"And that is?"

"I know how to revive our dead planet, Cybertron."

"Ok what does that have to do with anything?" Maki asks.

"My side aims to conquer the universe, we can't do that unless the planet can give us new life. The Autobots want to take back Cybertron, they can't do anything with it if its dead, and not even their 'Holy' leader can do anything about it."

"So..." Maki thinks for a bit, "If you make a challenge for both sides to learn how to revive your planet, won't that create more competition?"

"Yes, which is why the end goal is to be as fast as the Blackbird, if two bots from each side are able to keep up with the Blackbird, then they qualify for the final race."

"Against Akio in the Devil Z?"

"Correct Tatsuya, we bring them here, race again, but they cannot be against each other, they must be against the road"

"If all of you are transforming cars..." Maki starts laughing, "Ahaha! Sorry! Sorry! I was thinking of something completely different."

"Yeah don't worry, you're gonna see plenty of that."

Maki stops laughing in an instant. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes, so what do you guys say?"

Tatsuya crosses his arms and shakes his head, "This is never going to work, and I'm pretty sure I'm not actually awake, let's do it."

Maki looks horrified.

"Takumi?"

I look up, "Yeah?"

"You didn't introduce yourself."

"Oh, yeah, I'm Takumi Fujiwara, Gunma." Tatsuya walks up.

"Tatsuya Shima, pleasure to meet you."

"Maki?" Trueno looks to him.

"Yeah... yeah fine I'll go too," He walks to me, "Kamiya, Maki Kamiya. My brother is Eiji. Dai- Trueno knows him."

"Takumi, nice to meet you."

"So we're all going? Great! Get in your cars! We first need to stock up on some food, then we're gonna take an express plane to California!"

"How are we gonna bring our cars? We can't just drive onto a plane!" Maki shouts over the sound of the Blackbird starting up.

"It's called, we're going to anyways!"

**Author's Note:**

> its 1998 btw so thats why takumi is surprised at the datapad


End file.
